


Crappy Apartments

by jackkellys



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (It’s 12am), Angst?, Homophobia, M/M, i mean I didn’t explicitly say but, i usually make all the Newsies gay, jack & dave live together, they’re basically straight for the purpose of the story, this is all over the place, “platonically”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Jack and David are just two bachelors living together.





	Crappy Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is kind of all over the place but I just,, had an idea and wanted to go with it

There was absolutely nothing weird about sharing an apartment with your best friend. Of course, David Jacobs’ parents begged to differ. They constantly reminded the two bachelors that they should be trying to settle down, living on their own to make them seem more available (whatever that meant, David decided not to ask).

Neither Jack nor David were interested in settling down or starting a family. David just started a job at The Sun with Katherine and Jack was drawing political cartoons for The World. And they both liked living together, neither could stand to live alone.

Jack’s former Newsies (most of whom have all began new jobs) all found it odd as well. Most of them have begun to start new lives, some were even married already. They constantly asked the pair when they were going to settle down, it was getting really annoying in David’s opinion.

He was sick of explaining that he didn’t want to marry, and no he didn’t want any kids. He was sick of explaining he lived with his best friend who also, no, didn’t want to settle down or have kids. And yes, they were content with their shitty little apartment that smelled of smoke every other day.

Because what these people didn’t understand was that Jack was all David needed. David didn’t need anything else but Jack, and David only hoped Jack felt the same way.

They didn’t know the way the pair shared a small bed every single night, but kept a spare in the other room just to not look suspicious. They didn’t know about the way Jack looked in the morning or the how he looked when he was asleep.

If people did know, they could be arrested for it. It always made David’s stomach turn when he thought about it.

They were safe in their shitty apartment though. Everyone just saw them as two bachelors living together because it’s cheaper, two bachelors waiting to settle down. Two bachelors who don’t have any interest in women or having kids.

David poured himself some milk in a glass as Jack ate eggs at the table. He sat across from said boy and smiled, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Jack says with a mouthful of egg.

David wishes he’d stop doing that. They sit in a silence, per usual, as they eat their breakfast. Jack finishes way before David and shoves the plate away.

“Have you ever wanted to tell people?” Jack asks suddenly, causing David to nearly drop his fork.

“Wh—what do you mean?” David stutters.

“About us,” Jack says, “I mean…don’t you find it annoying when people ask if we’se ever gonna settle down?”

David stares at Jack for a moment, “…I, of course, but we can’t!”

“I mean, I ain’t gonna…I just wish I could tell someone,” Jack says.

“Why…what has you thinking like this?” David questions. 

“Because I love ya, Davey, and I jus’ want everyone to know that! I’m tired of hearing how in love Crutchie is…or how in love Mush is! I’m tired of them actin’ as if I don’ get it, because I’m not married or seein’ no one!” Jack frowns, “Because I do know how it feels, I feel it every day, every single time I sees you.”

David smiles at him, “Jack, I love you too and I want to tell everyone we pass but we can’t.”

“I know and it frustrates me!” Jack says and slams his hands on their sad excuse for a dining table.

David flinches.

“Sorry,” Jack says quietly, “I jus’…wish I could marry you.”

David gets up from his seat, Jack watches him in confusion.

“I’d love to marry you, Jack,” David tells him honestly as he kneels beside him. Jack looks down at him.

“But we can’t,” Jack frowns.

“Doesn’t make my statement any less true,” David says.

Jack smiles, “I’m so in love with you, David Jacobs.”

“And I’m so in love with you, Jack Kelly.”

“Even though we can’t tell anyone?”

“Yes.”

“And even though people constantly ask us if we’ll ever settle down even though is the same every time?”

“Of course.”


End file.
